


They Never Look Their Age, Do They?

by WaddleBuff



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Femdom, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Wing Kink, but it's actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Mulling over a difficult case on Halloween night, Phoenix saves a defenseless schoolgirl in a dive bar.Soon it’s apparent that he’s the one who needs saving.





	They Never Look Their Age, Do They?

* * *

_Got ideas, art, or just wanna chat? [Join us on Discord!](https://discord.gg/TyqCnuv) Let’s create together. _

* * *

He should have listened.

Maya had said that there was something foul in the air that night, something other than the gloom surrounding Phoenix in recent days due to a defense he just couldn't quite penetrate, but of course, Phoenix dismissed it.

It was Halloween. There was _bound _to be some sort of foulness in the air. Some bad mystical juju that was far beyond his comprehension.

Maya had still urged for him to stay at home, "just in case".

But of course, the gloom won over, and Phoenix found himself at a bar a few blocks south of Wilshire, mulling over a Beam's Manhattan, neat.

He should have stayed home. He should have listened.

Phoenix seldom drank. And if he did, it was because something bad happened, or something bad was about to happen. It was definitely a bad habit, but this night wasn't the sort of night for him to break it.

He barely got through a quarter of his Manhattan before the foretold danger reared its head a few seats to his right.

Out of all the forms that danger could have taken, it had taken the form of a petit, purple-haired girl, one that couldn't have been older than Maya. To confirm that, she wore a school uniform. In a bar.

She had a clueless smile on her face, one accompanied by deadly eyes that were enticing and inviting as they were naive. It was obvious that she didn't know the potential danger that awaited her here, looking like that, wearing what she was wearing, sipping a Shirley Temple through a straw. It was a surprise that she was even _allowed _to sit here, but then again, this area of LA wasn't what one would call scrupulous….

Phoenix should have looked away.

He should have minded his own business, kept peering into the swirling darkness of his drink, marinating on any possible chink in the armor of his opponent. But try as he might, the girl who sat a few seats over kept sitting there, innocently, defenseless, a sitting duck, a vulnerable little lamb waltzing through the thicket of the darkest of forests, miles from her sheperd…

Phoenix's mind wandered to what could happen to her, about who could approach her, the poor girl. His eye subsequently wandered. The clientele of the bar was just as nasty as he could imagine. Already he could see at least three or four not-so-upright-looking men casting grimy looks towards the girl's direction. It would only be a matter of time.

Phoenix _really _should have looked away.

But as always, that sense of justice won out in the end, and he had to scoot over a few seats to the girl's side, introduce himself, warn her of the potential dangers of being alone in a bar like this, as if he had any authority to have a say in what she did and how she did it.

Eventually the sense of justice was forgotten, as was the case. And it wasn't the alcohol's doing. No, Phoenix found himself caught in the clutches of the very girl he thought needed his aid.

All the qualities he had observed as irresistible facets for the scummiest of men ironically drew him in. The way the girl was so chipper and, not clueless, but nonchalant. How her finger would draw loopdeloops on her bottom lip as she listened to him with the most attentive eyes. How her giggle had an undertone of maturity that really, really, really shouldn't have been there, not with how she looked, with how she talked.

For the first time in weeks, Phoenix's mind wasn't on the case at all. He was genuinely laughing and smiling and...flirting.

The night wore on, and Phoenix was throwing caution to the wind. He never asked her age, despite the red flags of her glaringly suspicious outfit. He never asked if she should go home, nor did he ever ask if it was okay for her to come home with him.

No, as much as Phoenix didn't listen to Maya's advice, he listened and hung to every word of what this girl was saying.

From the way her name, _Lilith_, rolled off her tongue, to the way she so easily coerced him to grab a taxi cab back home with her chipper and petit self clinging to his arm, Phoenix was spellbound.

It was obvious at this point who was _really_ the lamb.

Phoenix should have listened. Phoenix should have looked away.

Because now, with this schoolgirl's head between his legs, it was too late.

At any rate, it was obvious now that Lilith was no beginner. The way her tongue sinfully slid down his pulsing prick, how her lips deliciously pursed tight around him, how her hot throat purred every time the pulsing head of his erection pushed up against her uvula.

Phoenix's grip on his sheet's tightened, prompting Liith to let out a giggle that sent jitters of tactile fire. One of her dainty hands drew little circles on his bare chest (when did she unbutton his shirt?), while the other had a delicate grip around his balls, squeezing during the perfect times, fingers rolling the skin around with an expertise that rivaled that of her suckling mouth.

In only a few minutes of this, and Phoenix could already tell he was nearing the brink. He was made painfully aware of how long it had been since his last lay. To think that he would water his drought with this very _obvious _jailbait…

His concerns were buried under his gasps and groans when Lilith decided to take things further, or rather, take Phoenix _deeper. _He was suddenly made very quick acuaintence with the asphyxiating confines of her wet throat, a humming pocket of fiery heat that slowly engulfed Phoenix inch after inch after inch.

His fingers gripped Lilith's hair _tight _now (when did those get there?), finding tight reins in her short locks of purple. He looked down with her, with eyes that were as pathetic as they were dark.

He was a mess, and he couldn't control the contortions of his face as he felt his cock delve deeper into Lilith's throat. In due time her lips kissed the base of his cock, her tongue a snug, warm carpet underneath it.

Phoenix looked down at her, and as a mess as he was, found that she was anything but. Her eyes gleamed ever-so-innocently up at him, her cheeks hollowed out as she cracked a grin with her mouth stuffed with his cock. Then, not a moment longer, and Lilith drew her head back, dragging every scintillating inch of her throat, tongue, and lips over Phoenix's pulsing, sensitive, veiny skin.

He couldn't look anymore at her, not if he was to savor this experience for longer than a few seconds. So he shut his eyes, let his head fall back, and gripped Lilith's hair for dear life.

He couldn't have controlled her pace even if he wanted to. Every time her head drew back, every time she would suck him down with the ease of pushing a lollipop past her lips, Phoenix's strength was sapped, as if the more pleasure he felt, the weaker he would become.

Slurping sounds, wet, vulgar, loud, filled the room as Lilith started sucking Phoenix off in earnest. Both her hands were now involved with the stimulation of his precious meat; the hand that was delicate with his balls were now clenching tight, as if milking him of the eventual white brew that she longed for, whilst the other hand kept his manhood steady in her continual oral onslaught.

Lilith's little tongue swirled now, cheeks making just enough space for the petit muscle to draw circles in tandem with swallowing Phoenix to the hilt over and over again. The corners of her small mouth were shining with her drool now and a healthy mixture of Phoenix's pre, and still she kept on sucking, licking, occasionally letting her fingers cuff around him and stroke.

The pressure in Phoenix's loins built, but even so he couldn't predict the eventual climax that started jetting out from him in thick spurts of fiery goo. There was a small gurgle as the first few shots quickly threatened to fill Lilith's mouth, but she lunged her head forward, engulfing Phoenix one last time as she hummed, coaxing as much of Phoenix's spunk as she could get.

Shot after shot of his spunk barreled thickly down her gullet, and if Phoenix wasn't lost in his strangled string of animalistic groans and grunts, he would have wondered (as he should have during the whole blowjob), how Lilith could even breathe.

She swallowed it all diligently, gulping every spurt and every wad of his load, regretful that a few strands of sticky white escaped her lips, dribbling down her chin.

It was the longest orgasm Phoenix ever had, a small eternity of every conduit of his nervous system frying in a spectacular chain reaction of pure carnal euphoria.

But by the end of it, as his cock let out a few more shots of cum into Lilith's still-very-eager throat, Phoenix couldn't help but also feel that it was the strangest orgasm he had ever had.

He sat back, hands still ruffled in Lilith's hair, and caught his breath.

As quickly as the euphoria blinded him and turned a few seconds of bliss into an eternity, that very same euphoria disappeared. Nay, the entire experience of him cumming into a schoolgirl's hot sucking throat...that almost seemed to fade too. He didn't forget it. No, he could remember almost everything he saw, everything he heard. But what he felt...that sensation was lost on him, as if the moment he came into Lilith's mouth, he also gave every last drop of his pleasure.

He felt robbed.

But most of all, as he looked at Lilith licking up remnants of his cum around her mouth, looking up at him in a girlish giggle, Phoenix felt unsatisfied.

His cock was rearing for more, despite his better judgments, but he didn't fight back at all when Lilith stood, and prompted for him to take his shirt off. It joined the floor with his trousers and underwear.

"Did that feel good, mister…?" Lillith purred. She licked her lips, and fangs flashed in the moonlight that streamed in through Phoenix's window. He didn't notice of course, not when Lilith was untying the sash of her uniform, and her dainty fingers clasped its bottom hem.

"Y-Yes." Phoenix choked out.

In a deft raise of her arms, Lilith did away with her top, leaving her in a lacy red bra that cupped her modest breasts in very flattering curves. She tossed the uniform top aside, and began to approach Phoenix with the smile that got them here in the first place.

"Then this will feel better."

Phoenix's entranced gaze locked onto her hands once again as they reached under her skirt, thumbs clasping onto something unseen. Red lace then fell down from her legs, red panties joining the growing pile of clothes. Phoenix's mouth suddenly felt very dry.

With only her skirt, her bra, and that goddamned irresistible smile on her lips, Lilith straddled Phoenix's naked lap, ran both her hands through his hair, and crashed her mouth against his.

It was the first kiss they shared all night, one filled with desire and mischief, passion and earnest. The tongue that had coaxed the fattest load of his life slipped past Phoenix's teeth, instinctually greeted with his own. They tousled, hot and wet, a smile on lips that were sweeter than any daifuku Phoenix had ever tasted.

She withdrew then, a string of saliva bridging the tip of her tongue to his. She tittered, her hands now on his shoulders.

Phoenix suddenly let out a raspy moan, eyes widening at the sensation of something wet and _impossibly _hot pushing up against his cock. He looked down, seeing the bulging tent of Lilith's uniform skirt, and connected the dots, just in time for Lilith to scoot forward and begin her twat against his prick in earnest.

She didn't need to guide his hands; they found themselves on her hips just fine.

There were no kisses for now.

Their eyes fucked as much as their hot breaths mingled sensually between their open mouths.

Phoenix's hands eventually found themselves on her taut ass, each palm and every finger firmly entranced with the firm yet supple flesh it found. He guided the roll of her hips, gritting his teeth and how hard he was becoming, feeling his cock-already wet with her saliva and remnants of his cum-become more and more stained with the arousal seeping from Lilith's folds.

His grasp on her ass grew more bold and firm. He would unclench, smoothing over the smoothness of her skin before clutching it yet again, reveling in the firmness beneath the apple curve of her cheeks.

_God, she must be a part of her school track team or something. _Phoenix mused in his mind.

Lilith giggled then with a bite of her lip.

"Close. But I do have _plenty _of extracurricular activities…" she said, before catching herself. Her eyes grew as wide as Phoenix's before another giggle slipped, accompanying her embarassed blush. "Oops…"

Before Phoenix could remark anything, his world spun as he felt deadly, impossible heat engulf his entire being, all of those sparks of carnal excitement gathering at an apex at his cock. His fingers _dug _into Lilith's skin as he gasped, realizing that with one swift roll of her hips, and a deft guiding hand grasping the base of his straining prick, she had slipped him inside her.

He looked at her with that desperate, pathetic look again, trying to bring up the fact that he had Trojans in the nightstand, or the fact that if she didn't slow down the pace, he would probably reach another climax then and there, but words were lost to him as Lilith dropped her entire weight onto his crotch, swallowing Phoenix's cock whole.

She too let out a gasp once her thighs kissed against his, and when she looked up and saw that Phoenix's face contorted into a pile of twitching grimaces and dumbfounded, idiotic grins, she couldn't help but giggle a third time.

"Oops again…"

She wiggled her hips, knees digging into the sheets at Phoenix's sides. Her rolls were precise, letting the meat burrowed deep inside of her fully pulse and stretch her out, giving it a few teasing inches of delightful friction, letting her moistness drown it to maximum effect.

Then, the rolling wiggles turned into swirling circles. Phoenix had a dead man's grip on her now, and she delighted in how he filled her, stuffed her to the absolute brim. She hadn't really expected him to be more than average in the size department, so the fact that the throbbing head of his manhood could almost kiss the puckered lips of her womb was a very, very pleasant surprise.

Lilith knew that now, more than ever, she had the poor man twisted tight around her finger. He couldn't even talk, with those dark eyes, those gasping lips, the sweat running cold down his face.

She bit her lip, and with a few more teasing swirls, she steadied herself with a firm grip on his shoulders, and began to fuck.

Phoenix's cock slid out of her in the most reluctant of egresses. Slick as it were, Lilith's eternally-tight petals were possessive, and both parties hissed at just how tight the fit was, like a finger slipping from a tight fist.

The reentry in the next cycle of Lilith's hips was just as asphyxiating, riding the fine, fine line between comfort and pain, friction sparking only the most sinful of pleasure. Another few upward and downward strokes and soon Lilith's thighs smacked against Phoenix's in a steady rhythm, the skin on their stomachs smoothly running against each other, their breaths growing ever more rapid and ever more hot.

"How...how does this feel, mister?"

She whispered, eyes hazy as her buzzing clit scraped hotly against the veiny prick.

"Y-_nnngh..._yes…?...!"

Phoenix managed with his teeth slowly turning into dust.

Lilith's devilish smile grew wide, and she slowed down a bit, wiggling her hips as she extracted him almost to the tip, and then _slammed _herself down in one downwards thrust that swallowed Phoenix whole.

"Good…"

Phoenix could only gurgle an incoherent curse, and reposition his fingers on her ass to grip for dear life as the fucking continued.

She smelled like concentrated mango. Almost saccharine. Whatever she really smelled like didn't matter for Phoenix or his tongue, as he lavished her neck with his mouth, biting when she tried to playfully push him away.

Again and again Lilith sucked him into her, the slick sounds of their vigorous union echoing louder than the sound of her throat being stuffed to the brim with his prick.

All the while, Phoenix and his hands made sure that Lilith knew of how he appreciated the shapeliness of her posterior, growing bold enough (and frustrated enough, in his fight to hold back from reaching his climax) to start raising his hand and slapping it, groping it hard and tight immediately after.

Lilith's mewls and pleasured moans ensured that she enjoyed the attention.

Phoenix sat back for a bit, letting the girl continue fucking him, her hands still steady on his shoulders. The rhythm was almost frantic now, and he enjoyed watching her pant with her girlish lips hanging open as her body slammed again and again onto his meat. Her tomboyish hair bobbed with every consecutive thrust, bouncing in tandem with the breasts cupped in her lingerie. His eyes drank in every inch of her that she allowed, from the red bite marks on her neck to the way her taut stomach flexed and heaved to keep up the pace of coaxing out Phoenix's spunk, all while the main apex of action remained concealed beneath her pleated skirt.

Again, almost without warning, Phoenix came. He grunted, the guttural exclamations almost rising to a yell before he was silenced by the crash of Lilith's mouth onto his. Her tongue lulled him into a reluctant submission, as his balls swelled, and the culminated heat in his groin shoot forth through his prick in thick, thick ropes of cum, straight into Lilith's womb.

Showing her expertise once more, Lilith held herself steady with one hand at Phoenix's thigh, keeping herself planted on him, keeping his cock lodged as _deep _inside her as it possibly could be as his climax shot spurt after gooey spurt of hot seed into her tight, constricting depths. She mewled in delight at the sensation, the sensation of being filled, of being replenished.

Her other hand remained tight around the back of Phoenix's hair, gripping it as tight as he had when she sucked him off all those minutes ago. What usually shot out in proud spikes of sturdy gel was now a clumpy mess of black locks, a look that Lilith preferred.

Another small eternity, and the greatest bliss of Phoenix's life was once again sapped and forgotten. Lilith uncoupled from his lips, giving her own a satisfied lick as she gave him hooded eyes and the smile that would surely land him in prison.

Phoenix felt a bit frustrated at this point. There was barely a smidgen of guilt left in him (he had gone so far as to cum inside this schoolgirl without protest, after all, there was no going back from that). There was only want, and a mounting need for satisfaction. Not only did the first orgasm (which, he remembered to be the longest one of his life) prove unsatisfactory in the afterglow, but now the second one was proving to have the same result.

And of course, his cock remained as erect as it was when they first stumbled here in his room with Lilith's hand on his crotch.

In fact, it was almost as if it were _harder_, matching the mounting need inside Phoenix for some sort of capstone to this affair, some way out. He felt like he was being blue-balled, despite having nut inside this little minx _twice _already.

In a moment of retrospect, the whole affair seemed just as off. Not just the taboo that he now _reveled _in, no. But in all of his previous sexual encounters, sex had always been a two way street, a mutual give and take until both parties were satisfied, completely whole and spent.

Here, even after reaching his peak twice _inside _her, Phoenix still felt as if she was the only one getting her fill for some reason, despite the fact that (as he now also just noticed) she hadn't given indication of reaching climax at all during this whole tryst. He felt like he was being...used, for lack of a better word. As if Lilith's pleasure derived from his frustration, her satisfaction derived from the utter lack of his.

In his momentary musings he didn't catch the malicious grin on her lips.

After catching their breaths, Lilith, again, was the one who spoke first.

"Well...you really like my butt, don't you?"

The question, understandably, took Phoenix off-guard. He didn't respond before Lilith made her next move, pushing her palms against his shoulderblades to make him lie down onto the bed.

He opened his mouth, but no words escaped, the action only allowing for Lilith's tongue to enter. A quick, swirling wet kiss, and she sat up. Smiling that smile, she reached for the clasp on her skirt.

"If that's the case, then why don't I give you a front row seat…"

The proposition was lost on Phoenix for a moment before he remembered that he was still quite literally _balls-deep _inside of her, as evidenced by the stream of hot spunk that was now dribbling all over his crotch.

He winced when Lilith suddenly swiveled, teasingly so, slowly turning her whole body around with the cock embedded inside of her snatch as the pivot point. She kept her eyes on him, reveling in his grimace, until she was fully facing away from him. With that, she unclasped her skirt. In a slow flourish, she took it off completely, using it as a temporary veil as one of her scarlet eyes peered at him over her shoulder. Then, she tossed it to the ground, and, as she had mentioned, gave him a front row seat to her taut, athletic ass, her cheeks pressing intimately against his lower stomach.

Phoenix gawked for a moment, before another grunt as Lilith did another circular churn of her hips. A small stream of leaking cum slowly slithered from under Lilith's butt.

"You should know by now that I don't have a 'look but don't touch' policy, mister…"

In seconds flat, Phoenix's hands were on those cheeks of hers, the softness of their tight curves just as appealing as they were when he first laid hands on them.

Indeed, he was twisted tight around her finger. And as he played with her rear like a child with dough, Lilith's hips went to work, and the springs of the bed sang out as conversation turned back into the dissonant harmonies of rough fucking.

* * *

Lilith squealed as Phoenix's fingers pumped in and out of her puckered asshole. He kept the pace vigorous, just as vigorous as how Lilith slammed down onto him over and over and over again. He had cum twice already in this position, but the view was so satisfying that Phoenix didn't allow Lilith to move.

His other hand was busy in its kneading, the area of her skin underneath its rough appreciation already red.

Phoenix was more horny than ever. Four climaxes deep, and he still wanted to keep fucking Lilith until his balls ran dry. And fortunately for him, she was more than willing to accomodate him, letting his hands wander and treat her in any way taht he pleased. His frustration turned into an unrelenting drive.

If this was what sex with her was like, then he would keep playing her game. No matter how many climaxes it would take.

Thick strands of cum stretched and splashed between their skin as the sex continued. It was apparent to both parties that his next peak would arrive very soon.

Lilith was enjoying herself immensely. She had sapped more from Phoenix than she truly needed, but it was fun to see just how far she could push him, just how much further she could galvanize him. It had been a century or two since she had a lay this...virile, and passionate, and she was going to milk him for everything he was worth.

Literally.

She heard him grunt, and felt yet another torrent of baby batter spurt deep inside of her, hearing it bubble and spurt out from her pussy in thick goopy wads all over the sheets below them.

He would only grow harder now, more frustrated, and Lilith couldn't wait to see where that would take them.

* * *

It was Phoenix's turn to be on top now, and Lilith mewled in delight as his tongue roughly fucked the small orifice of her mouth. His kisses were rough and animalistic, and just as his hips plowed into her tight, young, virile body, Phoenix obviously gave no regard to her at this point. It was all about him and his pleasure, as his thick manmeat continued to scrap out the spunk inside of her squeezing snatch, and Lilith wouldn't have it any other way.

Only seconds earlier she had crawled onto the bed, spreading herself to him, letting him see her bare, pulsing pussy for the first time that night. She had expected him to gawk like he did with her ass, but to her pleasant surprise, it only took a moment before he was where he was now, strong hands pinning her wrists above her head, tongue slopping everywhere it could between her cheeks, cock reaming her for all she was worth.

Soon that tongue of his was on her neck, joined by his teeth when he began to shudder and grunt. Another load filled her, making her womb swell, flooding her with more goo that would just spurt out of her abused pussy into a sinful puddle of white. But Phoenix knew better now. He kept thrusting, kept pushing himself into her no matter how sweaty, weary, tired he was.

Lust was the only thing that mattered now, the desire, the wanton craving to become satisfied, so he kept thrusting, and his tongue kept lavising Lilith's skin.

Her neck, drawing a trail down to her collarbones, then making a detour to her armpits, where he licked the most viciously.

There was not a single drop of sweat on her body. It should have been strange, seeing how they had been fucking like rabbits hopped up on aphrodisiacs for the past two hours now, but no, Lilith still tasted and smelled as sweet as she had at the start of this.

Phoenix's logical mind was on standby of course, so all the better for his tongue, for his own satisfaction.

In due time, it was to his great anger to find that Lilith still had on that pesky bra. One strong tear and it was gone, leaving her modest breaths open for his mouth to devour. He enjoyed hearing her squeals, as much as he did hearing her mewls as his prick continued to stretch her out over and over again.

Both of them completely naked now, Phoenix reached another climax deep, deep inside Lilith's folds, and with one of her nipples in between his teeth, Phoenix's hips pistoned ever-harder to reach another.

* * *

It was while he fucked her with her leg raised and placed on his shoulder that he noticed the wings on her head.

He didn't neet to ask before the gasping Lilith gave a quick explanation.

"I um...put them on while…._ahn_...you weren't looking...it's _mmmaugnh…_Halloween after all...like them?"

It shouldn't have made sense, seeing how they twitched and moved with her bodily reactions as if they were a _part _of her. They seemed much too alive to be any sort of technological facet either.

But Phoenix's balls were swelling again, and soon he was too lost in the middle of the best orgasm of his life to care.

...and subsequently too frustrated and angry to realize he forgot what the best orgasm of his life felt like to care, as he started plowing her with as much vigor as he had before he had cum.

The frenzied fucking continued on and on.

Rutting Lilith into the wall while sucking on her tongue. Making her bend over the nightstand so he could stuff her with his cock as he fucked her while standing, giving her healthy slaps on the ass for good measure. Lifting her light frame and plowing her into the floor before pulling out and cumming thick shots of cum all over her body, watching it stream down her petit frame before the sight got him hard enough to do it all over again.

He let her suck him off a few times too, holding her short purple hair like reins as he would skullfuck her, stuffing load after load down her greedy gullet as she would gurgle and spurt out spunk through her nose like lewd snot.

It was an inevitability that Phoenix would want to fuck her ass, and he dedicated two hours specifically for that act, depositing as many loads inside of her rectum as he did inside of her pussy and her mouth, cum spurting out of both holes like geysers of vanilla soft serve as Lilith's body was used as his personal cumdump.

By his umpteenth climax inside of that puckered fuckhole he noticed the wings that sprouted from the small of her back.

He didn't question when she put those on without him noticing.

All he saw were new handlebars for his new toy.

He grabbed a firm hold on their leathery texture, and used them to bring Lilith's little body into his hips as he went _wild_, fucking her ass with a furious fervor that proved to be Lilith's breaking point.

"W-Waiit _aunghhh _m-mister please, n-n-n-not my wings, they're sensiti-_**ahhhhnnnn!**_"

Phoenix heeded her not, and right after he pulled out, wedging his cock between her asscheeks to paint her naked back with steaming hot wads of semen like a personalized toaster pastry, he kept plowing into her, gripping _tight _onto her wings as his balls slapped violently against the gushing lips of her stuffed pussy.

For the first time that night, as Phoenix unloaded more loads into her tight, tight ass, Lilith Aensland experienced her first orgasm.

* * *

It was the Witching Hour. 3AM.

Things had settled considerably after Phoenix finally coaxed an entire chain of consecutive orgasms out of Lilith, turning her into a submissive puddle of fuckmeat that eventually made his last few orgasms the most satisfying, and the most intense, of his entire life.

He now sat back against the headboard of his ruined bed, gazing upon the sight of Lilith stuffing his cock between her small tits, with her lips and tongue lavishing its head.

She was a sight to behold, the monochrome rays of the moonlight revealing every single drop and goopy strand of evidence on her young body. Cum stained her back, matted in her hair, dried on her face, her legs, her armpits, her stomach, her tits.

Her leathery wings.

More spunk continued to bubble out in goopy streams from her ass and the folds of her pussy.

After a few more licks, yet more ropes of cum joined the lot, shooting out in lively hot ropes onto her face before Lilith enclosed her mouth of his head, and sucked. Phoenix let it ride out, letting out a sigh that was, finally, satisfied.

What a goddamn night.

Lilith crawled over his naked body after making sure to swallow every ounce of his spunk. The wings that she had elegantly matched her movements as she reached down and licked his sweaty skin like a teasing cat.

They shared a passionate kiss, tongues well acquainted, the taste of each other's spittle familiar.

He had committed at least a hundred things with this girl that would land him in the slammer. After all this time, he still didn't know her age. But as she curled up against him, skin hot as it pressed flush against his, his hand smoothing down her waist to comfortably rest against the curve of her ass, he found it very hard to care.

At least he didn't make her call him da-

"Mmm...I'm gonna start calling you _daddy_ now…" Lilith said with a titter. "You've earned it."

Well, fuck.

Regardless, Phoenix knew that this was a Halloween night to remember. He looked into Lilith's eyes and smiled, because as their lips started making love once more, he knew that they were about to make a _lot _more memories for him to look back on.

Lilith was already on top of his cock, bouncing and moaning wantonly as she had all night when the slamming on the door started.

Phoenix's heart dropped.

His imagination went wild.

It was the cops. Lilith must have been a runaway, and lo and behold they had tracked her down here. Did she have a cell phone on her? He didn't know, he was too busy fucking her to even ask.

A moment of silence. Lilith had also stopped fucking him, and looked at him with an inquisitive look in her eyes.

The wings were gone.

Phoenix took a breath.

No. No, it couldn't be. He may be deep inside a schoolgirl but there was no way it was cops. Must be some frustrated neighbors. He had completely forgotten he was living in an apartment for a second there. He'd just have to put a robe on and go apologize.

Hell, maybe it was even Maya, warning him about bad juju or some shit. It was the witching hour after all.

Then,

"_MR. WRIGHT, OPEN THE DOOR. THIS IS THE POLICE. WE KNOW THERE IS A GIRL IN THERE WITH YOU, OPEN THIS DOOR __**NOW.**_"

Phoenix grew pale.

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this entry of the Spooky Sinful Smut Showcase!
> 
> For more spooky-themed smut, be sure to check out the Spooky Sinful Showcase collection, and subscribe for weekly updates. 
> 
> If you want more quality, curated smut, make sure to drop by the main Black Penguin Collection, where we have a ton of other showcases featuring a variety of talented smut authors!
> 
> We're also always looking for more contributors for our collection. If you're interested in contributing, comment below or join our Discord server! 
> 
> Regardless, we hope you had a spine-chilling time here at our showcase. Come back soon!


End file.
